


别在猫咪面前抽烟

by Kinayo



Category: Actor RPF, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 15:30:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11877465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinayo/pseuds/Kinayo
Summary: 当你只剩下一根烟时.....





	别在猫咪面前抽烟

算不上一次多么印象深刻的性爱，不是人的问题，床不够软，昏暗的灯光发出电压经过的声响让你烦心。  
你揉着脑袋先进了浴室，胡乱地洗了个澡出来后发现对方还在昏睡，单薄的被单只遮盖了他的关键部位。你穿着睡袍，坐在床对面的单人沙发上，从地板上的牛仔裤口袋里取出烟和打火机。  
最后一支烟。  
你皱了下眉，这盒明明是昨天才买的。你的男孩一下子抽了太多。他总是不知道什么是节制，从各种方面都不知道。

橙色的火光在昏暗的环境中亮的闪眼，烟草被点燃后发出细微悦耳的沙沙声，你深吸一口尼古丁，缓缓将性爱后的疲惫与尼古丁在心口不断变换的美好一并吐出。  
你当然没忘给房间窗户留下一条缝隙。

然后床上发出了一阵呻吟声。

男孩正趴在床上，向着你。脸上是高潮余韵的潮红和慵懒。他的一侧嘴角向上扬起，咖啡色的眸子发着耀眼的光芒，死死盯着你手上的烟。

“想要？”  
你的声音里还饱含着性爱中的沙哑。

他点点头。  
然后你的脑子里立刻有了好点子。

“过来，Ezra。”你朝他招手，宠溺的味道像是在对待一只刚刚讨得主人欢心的小猫。  
“好孩子，自己过来尝。”

你看到你的男孩俏皮地歪了下脑袋，直起手臂，膝盖着地，轻盈地爬到床尾。  
你以为这样就结束了？并没有。男孩小心翼翼地从床上下来，就像真正的小猫那样，先是前肢，然后是膝盖。红褐色的地毯还算柔软，你没有太担心他会不会因此受伤。  
但男孩显然没有在考虑这点，他开始缓慢地超你的方向爬去，优雅而高贵，当然更淫荡。从你的角度可以看见对方紧实圆润的臀部，男孩刻意夸张晃动着腰肢，美好的腰部线条随着幅度不断变换挤压着。  
还有那双眼睛——你低声叹息着，张开双腿让坚硬的下半身好受点——它们正专注地看着你，和你手上闪着火光的烟。  
老实说，你稍微有点嫉妒了。是的，嫉妒一根烟。

幸好从床到你的沙发并没有多少距离，Ezra很快把手放在你的膝盖上，抬起身体爬上了你的膝盖。  
他冲你眨了眨眼睛，然后脸就朝你握着烟的那只手靠近。  
近在咫尺，不是么？  
你戏谑地抬抬眉毛，在看到男孩张开嘴即将含住烟嘴时，将手向另一个方向移开了点。

你的男孩愣了下，不可置信地撇了你一眼。但还是继续把身体向前伸了下，准备咬上烟嘴。  
这次你把手臂向上抬了。

好了。他发现你正在戏弄他了。  
但男孩的思维能力显然还被性爱余韵封锁着。他皱着眉头，开始和你的手臂玩起了你追我赶的游戏。  
你几乎要为此笑出声，后悔手机不在手边，要不然真该录下这一切。  
就像是在用那个能朝墙壁发出红点的机器逗猫一样，而且这还是只固执的大型猫。

你的手不断抬高向后，而Ezra索性跪在了你的膝盖上，一只手抱着你的脖子不断向那火光的方向倾倚。  
你听到男孩的嘴里开始发出不悦的咕噜声，而你的推进开始湿漉漉的。是的，你之前留在男孩屁股里的液体正因为他的移动而外漏。  
它们顺着你的膝盖淌在了地毯上，不过更多蹭在了你的睡袍上。

股间的不适感让男孩不满地摇了摇屁股，你得说那白嫩的两个圆球确实吸引了你的目光，你有时就是拒绝不了这个。所以你的注意力移至了别处。而你的男孩仍然把自己当作一只猫，而猫总是很少评估风险或者后果，换句话说，猫主人要遭殃了。

你的小猫用力朝靠背的方向一扑——你也找不到更好的动词形容那个可爱充满孩子气的举动了——你的单人沙发瞬间失去了平衡的重心，让你和Ezra摔在了地毯上。

隔壁用力敲着墙壁，抗议着你们制造的声响。你摇了摇正在发疼的脑袋，大声喊了句Sorry后敲击声就停止了。

至于你的小猫，是啊，一切都是因为他。他压在你身上，现在你动不了了，所以他终于得到了他想要的。  
他张开嘴唇，含住了他渴望已久的烟嘴，连同着你的手指一起。他深深地吸了一口，满足地哼哼着，烟雾吐在了你的脸上。

随后又含住了烟嘴，但这次不一样。你发现小家伙的重点在你的手指上，灵活的舌尖游走在你的指肚上，温暖的口腔内壁吸附着你的拇指，不断用口水浸润着你的手指，更像是你发热发硬的下体。

你忍不住向上顶弄了下胯部，小家伙发出了某种舒服而渴望的叫声，开始在你身上不安分地磨蹭着，湿腻的股间直白的压在你的勃起上。  
你抽了抽嘴角，抓了抓那个白嫩的臀部，引导着对方吞下你的性器。

也不算太糟。你心想，然后吸了一口烟，递给了你身上正在追求双重渴望的小家伙。

无非就是分享一根烟罢了。


End file.
